


Afán de gula

by JenizaroFrank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Español | Spanish, Open to Interpretation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenizaroFrank/pseuds/JenizaroFrank





	Afán de gula

Una libélula en el cielo toma rumbo al suelo. Un destello la llama. Cuando se acercó, un gran agujero fue su destino. En él, una persona estaba hasta la cintura en espeso fango, oscuro como el petróleo, que se lo tragaba con calma. Su única esperanza era un espejo en su bolsillo que rescató a tiempo antes de que el fango se lo engullera. Hizo señales con ella.

En lo alto del cielo una sombra lo sobrevoló. “¡Bien!” se dijo, “alguien me vio”. Agitó los brazos ante la sombra, la cual creció tanto que lo cubrió por completo.

La alargada figura eclipsó el sol, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos enfocaron a la penumbra, una libélula se mantenía en el aire a pocos metros del tembloroso barro. Sus gigantes alas apenas se distinguían entre el rápido aleteo. Sus monstruosos ojos se concentraron en la persona atascada, pero la rigidez de su cabeza hacía difícil estar seguro. Movió las mandíbulas y la impaciencia distorsionó sus palabras.

“Yo te puedo ayudar”, babas gotearon tras cada palabra.

“¿Cómo crees hacerlo?”, el humano se limpió la saliva de la frente.

La libélula sostuvo el silencio antes de volver a babear las palabras. “Mis alas son muy fuertes. Si no, ¿cómo me mantendría en vuelo? Sólo sujeta mis patas y te sacaré de aquí.”

No tenía ninguna otra opción, más que desaparecer en el barro. La cálida espesura ya le llegaba a la barriga.

Sin decir nada, el humano extendió sus brazos hacia la libélula. Ésta, complacida, bajó hasta casi tocar el lodo y dejó que le agarrara las patas delanteras. Agitó las alas con vehemencia despidiendo potentes ráfagas que barrieron la superficie de toda impureza. El cosquilleo del aire hizo despertar al lodo. Se lo quería tragar. No podía dejarlo escapar.

La persona sintió cómo el fondo del fango le apretó las piernas y haló hacia abajo. El insecto aleteó sin pausa pero no lograba despegar, sólo perdía altura a la vez que el humano se hundía. Así que aumentó el batir de sus alas para evitar tocar la superficie y ser devorada también.

La lucha entre ambos contendientes torturaba al inocente premio. Sus brazos ardían de la tensión, con sus manos aferradas con la fuerza de toda su vida a las patas del insecto, desesperado de no aflojar y resbalarse. Ya no sentía las piernas bajó la inmensa presión del lodo el cual le llegaba a las axilas.

El frenético aleteo del insecto provocó un fuerte estrujón del barro. Comprimió el pecho de su presa hasta sacarle el aire. Pulverizarlo sería mejor que dejarlo ir, pero la persistente libélula lograba de a poco su cometido. El humano pudo dar un gran respiro de alivio cuando su rescatista retomó altura y lo dejó sumergido hasta la cintura.

Unas pocas burbujas surgieron en la piscina de fango y no tardaron en multiplicarse. La indignación de tan sólo saber que perdía le revolvió las entrañas. Una calidez nació desde el lecho. Agradable al principio, el fango no tardó en empezar a humear. El calor del fondo incrementó el rabioso burbujeo.

“¡Quema! ¡Quema!” gritó el humano. La libélula, quemándose también, dio sus últimos aleteos y zafó a la persona del barro, salvándolo del borboteo. El humano sonrió ante la frescura del sudor contra el viento. Aún no sentía las piernas, pero estaba agradecido de haber salido. Miró hacia arriba y vio al cuerpo de su héroe con la mirada fija en algún destino. Abajo logró ver al lodo negro, agitándose de la furia, hirviendo sin cesar. Con el viento en su cara, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido en pleno vuelo.

Despertó con el sol en la cara, acostado en la grama. Fue una buena siesta, pero aún no sentida las piernas. Levantó la cabeza y vio a la libélula en sus piernas, mordisqueándolas. Sus carcomidas piernas no dolían, a pesar de que algunas de sus heridas llegaban al hueso. La contradicción lo dejo mudo, no sabía si debía gritar o llorar.

La libélula lo vio y se acercó. “Te salvé. Gracias por la recompensa” le susurró al oído. El insecto se despidió pellizcándole la mejilla con las mandíbulas embadurnadas de sangre. Después de mancharle la cara, tomó vuelo y la inmensa silueta se redujo en el cielo.

 


End file.
